


I do what I want

by lostalongtthewayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cs ff, cs fluff, tipsy Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: CS + the one in which Emma gets tipsy





	I do what I want

**Author's Note:**

> I am going thru some of the tons of files half written on my computer, and found this one. made me smile so here ya go. Tumblr wouldn't let me post it with the read more cut, so here will have to do lol :)

She can’t stop giggling —granted, she’s not exactly  _trying_  to stop, but still, even if she were, she probably wouldn’t be able to.

They’re in their kitchen —Emma doing her best to pretend she really doesn’t  _need_ to hold onto the kitchen table to keep steady on her feet, while Killian is just shaking his head, watching her. “You’re drunk,” he states simply, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Emma, rather resolutely, shakes her head at him. “Nope!”

“Aye,” Killian insists, probably for the twentieth time tonight. “You certainly are,” he says, thinking perhaps opening that second bottle of rum wasn’t too smart a choice after all.

“Not at all!” Emma says again anyway, before once again she starts giggling uncontrollably.

“Emma,” he says then, but for some reason, her face hardens at his voice and she frowns.

“ _Emma_?” She asks him back, seemingly offended. “Whatever happened to… _my wife?”_ She scoffs —as seriously as a drunk person can muster seriousness.

Killian chuckles under his breath.

Before he can remind her how less than three minutes ago  _she_   _physically_  (hand against his mouth and all) stopped him from calling her his wife  _“one more bloody time, Captain,”_  Emma is calling for him again, “Hey!” She says, and just by the look in her eyes, Killian knows she’s moved on from the previous topic.He looks at her, his eyebrows raising with curiosity.

“I really think I need it.”

“Need what, Swan?” He asks her, even though he knows already what she’s going to say —she’s asked him the same thing perhaps over ten times tonight alone.

“Sex,” she tells him frankly, face serious. It doesn’t last of course, and she’s giggling and clutching a hand to her mouth. “ _Emergency_ sex, Killian!”

She makes him laugh, and shake his head too —and while  _emergency sex_ is indeed a thing between them, right now, he knows the term doesn’t quite apply. “You’re drunk, love…” He reminds her,  _again._

“I am  _not_ ,” Emma insists stubbornly. She scowls at him, and Killian knows she’s rapidly becoming annoyed with him right now. “And anyway,” she slurs, “Even if I was  _drunk…_ which I  _am not_ ,thank you very much,” she stresses, “You should still do  _me!”_

Killian indulges her,and asks, “How’s that?”

“It’s an  _emergency!”_ Emma groans, as though telling him this for the one hundredth time is the worst thing that’s ever happened to her. “Did you even read the manual?” She asks, sounding one hundred percent annoyed now. Killian just stares at her. “It’s your  _job!”_

He’s slightly confused, so he doesn’t reply right away, instead choosing to wait, hoping she’ll elaborate.

Which Emma does, but not before she rolls her eyes at him. “Not as my husband you fool!” She tells him, moving closer to Killian. “As my  _deputy!”_ She says, and Killian has an  _‘aha’_  moment. “It’s your  _job_  to respond to emergencies!”  

Now she sounds very very  _very_  annoyed at him —for real, almost.

Killian is starting to doubt she even  _wants_  to have sex with him anymore. He still can’t help but smile when she then asks him, “You wouldn’t want to be my worst deputy, do you?”

“Uh—“

“Oh God!”

“What?” He asks when suddenly she’s wincing and covering her face.

“Killian!” She shouts, her eyes blown wide, as concern curses through her still  _very_  drunk self. “You’re my  _only_  deputy!”

“Well, yes I am,” he replies simply, again feeling a little confused.

Emma looks at him with a troubled expression on her face. “Don’t you know what that means?”

“Uh, no?”

“You  _are_ my worst deputy,” Emma declares, and Killian can’t miss the  _actual_ heartbreak her words carry. She closes her eyes and shakes her head at the realization. “Oh God…”

Killian’s lips purse together and truly, he doesn’t know exactly what to tell her —she’s not exactly wrong here. Not that he thinks he’s her worst deputy, but given he  _is_ the only one for now, he  _is_  bound to both be her worst and best one. There’s no in between.

In any case, before Killian can begin to console her, Emma’s eyes lit up and he knows she thinks she’s just gotten a brilliant idea. “I think we should go out and patrol the town or something,” she tells him then, attempting — _hard_ — to stand steady on her feet and move. “Mmhmm, let’s get going Killian, this town isn’t going to protect itself. It’s our job and we want to be remarkable at our job…” She rambles as she urges him to move.

He doesn’t in any case, and instead just tilts his head to the side, and looks at her. “We aren’t doing that, love,” Killian tells her, to which Emma scowls. “You’re staying home right here with me.”

“Um, no,” Emma replies resolutely —even when she’s gone back to holding on and off onto the kitchen counter to keep her balance. “I have you know Killian Jones, I do what  _I_  want!”

“Aye, you do…” Killian agrees with no hesitation. “Still,” he adds. “Tonight you are staying home with me,” he says, patient as ever. “You love our home,” he reminds her softly, his hand reaching for hers.

Emma looks down at their hands with glossy eyes —she smiles eventually, and intertwines their fingers. “Um, yeah” she agrees. “It’s a nice home.”

“It is,” Killian says simply.

He tugs at their joined hands then, nodding towards the living room. Emma looks over and then back at him, suddenly with an especially dreamy smile on her face. “Oh yeah…” She sighs happily, snuggling into his embrace as they walk to the living room.

Killian gently sits down on the couch with her pressed to his side, breathing out deeply as he does.

“This nice,” Emma mumbles, her face burying in his chest as Killian wraps a steady arm around her.

“Yes it is, my love…” He agrees, and for a bit, they are quiet.

Emma’s awake, he knows, she’s toying with the buttons of his shirt, breathing slowly against him.

She speaks eventually, her voice soft and quiet in the almost complete darkness of their home. “Killian?”

“Yes love?”

“I didn’t mean it before,” she says.

“What didn’t you mean?”

“About you being my worst deputy,”

He already knows this, but it still makes him smile. “Really?”

“Mmhmm,” Emma whispers, snuggling even closer into his side, and nuzzling his neck. “You’re my most  _favorite_  deputy, actually,” she slurs, but Killian smiles and nods at the sentiment anyway.

He dips his head, and doesn’t hesitate to press a kiss to her lips. Emma sighs, smiling against him as their foreheads touch. He closes his eyes as she does too, but he still doesn’t try to stop the smirk that forms. “Should I remind you I’m your  _only_  one however?”

“Ah, I know,” Emma nods, her nose rubbing against his. “You  _are_  my only deputy,” she repeats. “You’re my  _favorite_  one.”

Killian hums in reply, nodding his head slowly. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Emma pulls back, opening her eyes to look at him; she beams, clearly proud of herself. “You should be, because you are,” she says, before setting her head back against his chest, and closing her eyes.

Killian thinks she’s finally dozing of after a few minutes; she’s quiet and breathing evenly. He strokes her hair and closes his eyes enjoying the silence and peace that washes over him when they are like this.

Before he can declare victory however, Emma startles out of nowhere, and sits up suddenly. “Oh shit!”

Killian looks at her, and breathes out slowly — _here we go again…_  “What now?”

“You’re my husband!”

“Aye, last I checked, yes I am.”

“Mmhmm!” Emma agrees, staring at him again with the widest eyes possible. “You’re also my  _only_  husband!”

And though he tries, Killian can’t stop the smile that forms on his lips. “I sure hope so.”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Killian!”

He looks at her confused. “What seems to be the issue?”

“I’m your wife!”

He narrows his eyes, and looks at her confused —not quite actually following what the matter is here. “Ah, well…—yes,” he tells her. “Y _ou are_ my wife _.”_

“Right,” Emma nods, looking at him as though she’s solving a puzzle. Her eyes widen once more then, and she lets out a long breath. “You’re  _hot_!” She lets out as if that is the most serious fact she’s ever discovered. “You’re  _plenty_ hot!” She stresses pointedly, but then for whatever reason, suddenly, her face softens, and she just smiles. “I think I like that about you —you’re like really  _really_  hot, I like you.”

Killian purses his lips trying not to smile — _too widely._  He clears his throat. “So are you, my love,” he tells her.

Emma looks at him as if he has three heads for stating the obvious. “I know,” she nods to herself. “I’m like an eleven pal.”

“A what?” He asks her confused, but Emma just shakes her head at him, and instead says, “I’m smokin’” she assures him smugly, waving her index finger at him as in for more emphasis. “You’re damn lucky,” she adds, and whatever snarky remark Killian was going to say before, dies on his tongue.

He lets out a small breath, and then simply tilts his head watching her softly. “Oh Emma…” He says, but Emma reacts by frowning and shaking her head defensively.

“What?” She asks him crossly.

Killian doesn’t take it seriously though; he shrugs one shoulder and smiles at her. “You’ve  _no_  idea just how lucky I truly am —I believe I’m the luckiest one of all…”

And for some reason,  _that_  is all she needs before her (fake) walls fall and she’s instead beaming up at him like he’s everything she sees and needs and…yes,  _loves_. “Oh yeah,” Emma agrees with him easily. “You  _are_  lucky _…_ ”

Killian’s smile grows, but then he mutters something under his breath.

Emma doesn’t quite catch it, not really, but this time she’s not annoyed at him —she’s instead still smiling at him fully, and it makes  _him_ feel so full and happy himself. “Did you just say you love me?”

Killian chuckles —the giggles stage of her drunkenness returning. “I  _do_ love you,” he promises, and sure enough, this sends her into a fit of giggles.

She buries her face in his chest once more, and holds onto the arm Killian wraps around her on instinct.

“I do, I love you, Swan,” he tells her even though she’s still laughing against him. “You’re my tough, smart, beautiful Swan…” She looks up at him when he trails off. Killian smirks. “You can’t hold your rum for nothing, but I still love you my love,” he promises. “More than anything in the world.”

Emma is serious for a moment at that —she’s quiet looking at him, as though she’s reading him almost. “Okay,” Emma resolutely says, but then giggles of course.

“Okay  _what_  love?”

“Okay, I’ll spread my legs for you, mmhmm,” she nods —a lot, very fast too making her wavy blonde hair fall to her face.

She makes it really hard for Killian not to laugh right then. “Mmm” he hums, wrapping his arms around her once more. Emma doesn’t fight him but doesn’t shift her eyes from his either. “Not tonight, Emma…” He says, and for whatever reason, Emma listens to him this time, and nods her head. “You’re sleepy and very much drunk still.”

Emma continues to nod, her face again pressed against his chest as she agrees with him wholeheartedly —probably for the first time tonight.

“We can talk about emergency sex in the morning, how’s that?”

“Oh, that’s good, that’s very good,” she mumbles into his chest, still nodding her head.

Killian chuckles a little, and leans down kissing her hair. “Maybe you can sleep now for a moment?”

“Oh yeah,” Emma agrees with him, serious as ever. “I’m sleepy right?”

“You are.”

“Oh,” she lets out, blinking slowly and starting to nod again. “I think I wanna sleep.”

“All right…” He whispers, stroking her back tenderly.

“Mmm,” Emma nods, slower now as her sleepy eyes fail to focus in him.

“Close your eyes now love; I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And his words bring a dreamy smile to her face. “Oh good,” she tells him, approvingly. “That’s good good. Good call,” she mumbles, finally giving up and allowing her eyes to close.

She yawns, snuggling up just a little more and then at last relaxes fully.

Killian smiles and watches her for a long time after that.

There’s truly nowhere else he’d rather be.

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
